Strawberries
by Araishin
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome are left alone with a couple of small pieces of fruit?


Kagome came through the well expecting for her hanyou companion to be waiting incessantly like the, well, dog he was. Her backpack was abnormally lighter than usual seeing as she had only the necessary supplies on her tonight. 'Tonight I'm gonna get you, Inuyasha.'

Kagome headed towards the hut the gumi usually shared in Kaede's village but Miroku and Sango had gone to the demon slayers' village to pay their monthly respects. Shippo and Kaede were out of town visiting Jinenji to get some rare herbs that could be very useful in the future. She was left practically all alone with Inuyasha for he night and she swore to herself that she would get it across to Inuyasha that she loved him no matter what the cost.

As Kagome neared the group hut, she could feel the presence of Inuyasha inside as the blazing ruby sun sank down behind the vivid cool hills of the land giving rise to the luminescent moon and her realm of the night.

She slipped aside the flap as she slid into the room announcing her arrival. "Inuyasha, I'm here, and I have a special dinner for you followed by a delicious dessert."

"Really, sounds great. Is it ramen?"

"Yes and its my own personal family recipe."

"Hope you don't ruin it," Inuyasha mumbled shortly seconds before his face collided with the ground. Kagome's 'osuwari' was heard throughout the village.

"You idiot, I'm about to cook you a homemade meal and you insult me. Even had a god dessert planned out and a little game for afterwards."

"Don't be like that Kagome. You know I was kidding," Inuyasha redeemed himself, beaming his most sincere smile.

"Go into the other room while I prepare dinner. It should be done in about an hour."

With that Inuyasha left into he other room to give Kagome all the room she needed in order for her to cook his meal. 'Tonight's the night. Tonight I will make Kagome mine forever, or lose her forever. I leave it all up to fate and the woman I love.'

Kagome called shortly an hour later and the dinner went by without any mishaps and Inuyasha behaved himself, often complimenting Kagome on her fine cooking.

Then came dessert. "Kagome what was this dessert you mentioned?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment before reaching for her bag and bringing out a package of strawberries from her bag, willing herself to go through with her original plan. "They're strawberries. They're really sweet and juicy. Here have some."

Inuyasha sliced the seal on the box with one of his claws and plucked out a nice red, ripe strawberry before putting it in his mouth and chewing it, bringing out the exquisite juices that filled the delectable fruit. "These are delicious."

Inuyasha and Kagome ate a few before Kagome got up the nerve to ask the question she'd been reciting in her head for the past couple hours.

"Inuyasha, would you like to play a game now?"

"Will I like this game, Kagome?"

"I think so."

"How do you play?"

"Well you put a strawberry on whatever part of the other person's body you want, and then you eat it off of them."

"Really? Sounds weird."

'Would you like to go first?"

"Sure," Inuyasha set somewhat uneasily. Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation of where Inuyasha would put the strawberry. Inuyasha slowly picked up a strawberry and hesitated momentarily before placing it softly on Kagome's lips. Kagome could hardly hold in her elation that Inuyasha was willing to do this with her and reassured her love in him.

Inuyasha slowly leaned down and took the strawberry in his mouth before taking Kagome's lips with his own. At first Inuyasha was waiting for a response before continuing to deepen the kiss. He was surprised when Kagome began kissing him back. Inuyasha daringly darted his tongue onto her lips; asking for entrance. Kagome let out a slight moan before giving in and allowing Inuyasha entrance into her mouth where their tongues battled for dominancy. After a few minutes, the couple stopped because even mikos and half-demons need to breathe eventually.

"My turn," Kagome purred as she went to slide Inuyasha's hakama to the side so that she could place a strawberry on Inuyasha's collar bone. Kagome took in the strawberry before beginning to administer her careful attentions to Inuyasha's neck and collar bone. Gently sucking and nibbling her way down and back up again until Inuyasha moaned in ecstasy and decided he wanted another turn at Kagome.

Inuyasha reached for Kagome's uniform and began raising the top waiting for the slightest sign of resistance. Kagome eased Inuyasha's hesitation by lifting her hands over her head and helping Inuyasha to remove her shirt. There lay Kagome in her bra while Inuyasha grabbed for another strawberry.

Inuyasha took the minuscule fruit and placed it between the valley of her fully formed an beautiful breasts. Kagome took in a sharp intake of breath as she felt the cold fruit touch her sensitive skin. Inuyasha slowly dipped his head down, his eyes never leaving Kagome's, and took the piece in his mouth. Inuyasha then began to give the same ministrations to Kagome's neck and valley as he slowly sucked and nipped the highly sensitive region. Inuyasha found one spot where the collarbone adjoined the neck and sucked hard leaving a hickey where he would soon mark her.

Kagome then preceded to get on top of Inuyasha, straddling his legs, and removed his hakama. She gently outlined the curves of his toned chest and predominant abs. Taking a strawberry in hand, she placed it in the dead center of his chest. Kagome immediately ate the fruit without any hesitation and began on Inuyasha's chest. She kissed her way from one nipple to the other and back again before making her way south. She slowly kissed every ab and when she reached the brim of his pants looked towards the rising hardness before Inuyasha reversed their positions.

"Oh no you don't, I still haven't had my fun with you." Kagome gave him a playful smile as she watched as Inuyasha stared at the complex, evil device in front of him keeping him from his Kagome. Realizing that if she didn't do something quick, Inuyasha might just rip off the bra, Kagome unclasped it and through it to the side. Inuyasha could do nothing short of stare as he saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen in his life.

Kagome's breasts were like two perfect pearls; their countenance and look were smooth. Inuyasha grabbed one of the bigger fruits left and split it in half, placing one cold piece on each of her already hardened nipples. Kagome's breath went sharp as she felt the cool juices slide down into her valley only to be caught by Inuyasha's awaiting tongue. Inuyasha took the piece on Kagome's left breast first and began to suck the nipple. He shortly released the nipple from its joyous torture and began to kiss his way around the rest of her breast before returning and lavishing his tongue over Kagome's hardened nipple. Not wanting to leave the other breast rejected, he slowly kissed his way over and gave the same attentions to the other breast. Inuyasha began kissing his way down until he reached her belly button, leaving a wet trail of saliva leading to Kagome's breasts. He coolly blew and ignited the wetness on her skin with a cold fire of ecstasy. Inuyasha inserted his tongue into her belly button and began to lap and slowly blow on the sensitive region. Inuyasha went to pull down on Kagome's skirt but she denied him only to get a mumbled growl from her hanyou lover.

"Nyah-ah. It's my turn to have a little fun.," Kagome mewled playfully. Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome and allowed her to straddle him in anticipation of her next placement. Kagome slowly moved to pull down Inuyasha's pants and relieve his hardened member from its tight confines. Kagome could but stare at the tremendous sight that lay before her. Kagome reached for a fruit and placed it near the head of his member, near the bottom of his abs. Kagome leaned down and took the strawberry and Inuyasha's member in at the same time, swallowing the berry whole and making Inuyasha hiss as he felt the warmth and moisture of Kagome's mouth cover his head.

'This is my first time. I hope I do it right according to what my friends have told me.' Kagome bobbed her head down, taking in all of Inuyasha in her throat. She could only hold her breath as Inuyasha bucked his hips wanting her to continue. Kagome pulled him out of her mouth and licked his entire length before taking him in her mouth again. Once again she bobbed her head up and down, sucking a making Inuyasha near his edge.

Inuyasha grunted out Kagome's name as he came in her mouth. Kagome didn't even hesitate and swallowed down all of his cum. She smiled up at Inuyasha and went up to kiss him where there tongues once more battled for dominance. During the struggle, Inuyasha managed to flip Kagome to the bottom. While still kissing her, Inuyasha removed her skirt so that she was only left in her white, cherry thong. Inuyasha began rubbing the already obvious wetness making Kagome moan in pleasure.

Inuyasha moved down and removed her thong only to replace it with a strawberry. Taking the strawberry out and slowly eating it in order to make Kagome wait, drove her to the point of insanity. "Inuyasha," Kagome pouted, her voice heavy with need.

"All right, I've had my fun," Inuyasha said, burying his face into the shaved nakedness of Kagome's pussy. Inuyasha spread the lips and inserted his tongue into her already throbbing, hot core, repeatedly spearing her with his tongue. Inuyasha could tell by Kagome's moans that she was nearing her climax and decided to really push her to the limit. Inuyasha inserted one finger getting her use to it before sticking in a second and pumping them in and out rapidly while quickly lapping her clit with his tongue.

Kagome screamed out her climax to the world in the form of Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha moved himself into position so that his rehardened member was posed at her waiting core.

"Kagome, this is going to hurt," Inuyasha said comfortingly before kissing her.

"Yeah, I know. But I know you'll be gentle. There's no one else I would rather do this with than you."

With one swift thrust Inuyasha broke through Kagome's barrier. 'I'm so sorry, Kagome.' Inuyasha quickly kissed away Kagome's tears, trying to ease the pain in any way he could.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Go on."

With that Inuyasha pulled out til only his head remained before slamming in again swiftly causing Kagome to moan in pleasure. Inuyasha kept a relatively slow pace until Kagome's embarrassed plea, "Inuyasha . . . faster please?"

"Faster, then why don't you set the pace," Inuyasha said pulling Kagome into his lap.

Kagome slowly let herself up a little and dropped herself down again onto Inuyasha's member. Faster and faster she went, thrusting her hips up and forward. After a short time, they had picked up a steady rhythm when Inuyasha began thrusting his hips up into Kagome, causing his member to go deeper into her than before.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the hips and held her down before picking her up and flipping her to her hands and knees. Inuyasha plunged himself deep into Kagome's core from behind. Inuyasha picked up his pace to a demonic speed causing humongous friction and warmth. Inuyasha grabbed one of Kagome's breast before using his other had and rubbing Kagome's clit.

"Inu . . . INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled out as she reached her climax, slumping to the floor of the hut.

Inuyasha felt the tight clamp around his member loosen and asked, "Kagome, don't stop, not yet. A little longer." Kagome picked back up and tightened herself around Inuyasha's member.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled before biting into Kagome's spot and claiming her as his, spilling his seed into her enclosure.

Inuyasha and Kagome slumped to the floor together.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a chaste kiss.

"You know what, Kagome? I love you too." With that, Kagome curled into Inuyasha's side.

"I know, I've always known."

Just before Kagome fell into the grip of sleep, Inuyasha asked, "Kagome? Next time you come back, will you bring some more of those strawberries?"

"Without a doubt, Inuyasha."


End file.
